Nothing to Sneeze At
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ben is captured by Snare-oh and faces a tickle torture unlike any other! What sort of heinous crime has Ben committed to undergo such a thing?


At the Grant Mansion, Ben Tennyson was running for his life. A certain mummy was determined to find him. Ben ran into one of the bedrooms and hid inside the closet. He struggled with his Omnitrix, Snare-oh had wrapped it tightly so the boy couldn't activate it to save himself

He heard footsteps. Ben backed against the wall, terrified that he was doomed.

The door opened.

"Ben?" It was Sasha Jocklin.

The hero shot up and grabbed Sasha by the shoulders. "Sasha! You've got to help me!" he pleaded. "Snare-oh is out to get me!"

"Get you?! But why?" Sasha asked.

"No time to explain! You've got to help me! Cut these bandages off!"

But it was too late, the door was kicked open. Snare-oh flashed his eyes in Ben's direction. As quick as a flash, he lashed his tendrils out and snared Ben in an instant.

"Sasha! HELP ME!" Ben yelled.

Snare-oh took Ben and ran off to Frankenstrike's lab. He locked Ben down to the examination table and made sure he was locked down good. Ben struggled, swinging his head back and forth.

"Don't bother twisting yourself." Snare-oh grabbed Ben's head and held it still as he even locked down Ben's head firmly into place.

"Now you're not going anywhere." Snare-oh bellowed, Ben's teeth clenched in terror.

"Snare-oh!"

The mummy turned and saw Sasha. "Snare-oh! You stop right there and let Ben go!" she demanded.

Snare-oh slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't do that. Tennyson has something I want. And I'm going to make him talk."

Sasha saw the fear in Ben's eyes. "Snare-oh, please don't hurt Ben, he's our friend."

Snare-oh just chuckled. "Oh, no. Brute force won't be necessary. I have something far worse in store for him." He opened his chest cavity. "All I need is this." The mummy took out a long, fluffy feather.

Both Sasha and Ben gasped.

"Oh, no, Snare-oh! Not that!" Sasha said.

Ben tried to get free. "ANYTHING but that!"

"Tell you what," Snare-oh said. "I'll go easy on you. But I better get my answer out of you."

"Ben, I have no idea what this is about, but you better tell him!" Sasha told Ben.

"Last chance," warned Snare-oh, waving the feather. "or the torture shall commence."

Ben panicked, he did not like to be tickle tortured, but he was not going to let tickling get the best of him this time.

"Never!" Ben said.

"Very well then." The mummy lifted up Ben shirt and began swishing the feather on his bare stomach. "Tickle, tickle..."

Ben tried not to laugh, if he laughed then it'd be all over. Snare-oh chuckled seeing the boy's stomach muscles quiver.

"Cootchie, coo. Cootchie, cootchie, coo." Snare-oh teased as he tickled all over Ben's stomach and deep in his bellybutton. Ben could feel his resistance slipping, he clenched his teeth so hard they could break.

"So, you want to tell me now?" Snare-oh said.

Ben shook his head in disagreement. He was determined not to talk.

"Hm, I know how to unseal those lips." Snare-oh began by slowly running the feather under Ben's nose. Ben flinched as his nose wiggled feeling that tickly sensation.

Snare-oh grinned as he continued to tickle Ben's nose. "Kitchy, Kitchy, koo..."

"Ha-ah..AH..AHH..." Ben was suffering. Nose tickling was just as bad as normal tickling. The feel of that feather tickling his nose, it was maddening.

"I'm guh...g-gonna-ah...gonna-ahh.."

The feather kept tickling. Ben was gonna blow.

"ACHOO!"

Ben let out a big sneeze, he sniffled.

"That was your first warning," Snare-oh said. "Now, tell me where they are!"

Ben sniffed a few more times and wiggled his nose cutely. But he was still defiant. "I will not talk."

Sasha whimpered. She didn't know whether be afraid for Ben or admire his bravery.

"Fine, then you'll suffer the consequences." Just as before, Snare-oh ran his fluffy feather against the underside of Ben's nose, tracing around the edge of each nostril for good measure. Ben twitched and scrunched at the tickly touch of the feather.

Soon enough, Ben's eyes became unfocused and his breath hitched.

"AAACHOOOO!"

A much bigger sneeze escaped Ben's nose. Then Snare-oh took out a bucket and dipped the feather into it. When Snare-oh took out the feather, it was coated with a strange looking black powder.

"W-What is that?!" asked Ben, his fear escalating.

"Oh, just a little pepper." Snare-oh said.

"PEPPER?!" Ben and Sasha shouted.

Snare-oh gently began to stroke the pepper-covered feather back and forth across the underside of Ben's nose.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle…" Snare-oh whispered.

Ben could feel feather particles and pepper slowly fill his nostrils. He could feel his eyes beginning to tear up as his nostrils flared.

"AHH! AHH! ACHOO! A-ACHOO! ACHOOOO! ACHOO! A-A-AACHOOO!"

Ben sneezed hard uncontrollably. "PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME SNEEZE! ACHOO! I CAN'T-ACHOO! TAKE IT-ACHOO! ACHOO! PLEASE! DON'T MAKE ME SNEEHEHEHEZE! PLEHEHEASE! AAAACHOOOOOO!" he begged through his sneezing fit.

Now that Ben's mouth was wide open, Snare-oh slipped his tendrils under Ben's shirt and began tickling his underarms while still feathering his nose.

"Tickles, doesn't it?" Snare-oh teased.

Sasha looked on in horror as Ben's torture was now doubled.

"NOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AHHHHHCHOOOO! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHACHOO! EEEHEHEHEHEHEHE! EEEAAAAHAAACHOOO! ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! I'LL TALK! I'LL TALK! ACHOO!"

Snare-oh finally stopped. Ben collected his breath as a few more sneezes escaped him.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Snare-oh asked.

"Okay..." Ben breathed. "I hid Sasha's cookies in the trunk of my car."

"YOU STOLE MY COOKIES?!" Sasha shouted.

"And he wasn't going to share!" Snare-oh pouted like a child. There was nothing more delicious than Sasha's homemade chocolate chip cookies, no human or alien could resist them. Especially when they're warm and fresh from the oven.

"I made those cookies for everyone to share!" Sasha said, making her friends flinch. "If you wanted some cookies, you should have just said so." She uncuffed Ben and helped him up. "I hope you learned your lesson about stealing."

Ben nodded. He yelped when Snare-oh picked him up in his arms.

"Sorry if I went overboard." Snare-oh apologized. "But still, cookies or not, stealing is never a good thing."

Ben frowned, feeling terrible.

"Hey, now. What's with that sad face?" Snare-oh wiggled his fingers into Ben's neck, making the teen giggle before he let out another sneeze, so Snare-oh handed him a handkerchief. Ben gladly took it and blew without hesitation.

Sasha smiled. "Well, now that that's behind us, let's have those cookies."

"With ice cold milk." Ben said.

"I couldn't agree more." said Snare-oh.

* * *

 **To guestsurprise: Hi, buddy! I was wondering if you could do a request for me? Pretty please? We'll talk about it in the reviews ;)**


End file.
